Talk:Kuroshitsuji Wiki
General Layout Links and Images *File:Wiki.png *File:Favicon.ico *File:Header button.png *File:Wikia logo.png *File:Search.png *MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar *MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox *MediaWiki:Monaco.css *MediaWiki:Common.css *MediaWiki:Edittools *MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage *MediaWiki:Pagetitle *MediaWiki:Mainpage *MediaWiki:Tagline *Project:About *MediaWiki:About *MediaWiki:Aboutsite *MediaWiki:Description *Category:Candidates_for_deletion ---- Random Image I've extended the width of the random image. However, there is now a portion of empty space right next to it and below the Template:Language. Any ideas of what could be there? ChibiPhantom 22:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom You said you were working on making the poll results collapsible right? If you do, it looks like they'll be about the same size. SereneChaos 22:35, August 15, 2011 (UTC) That's true but unfortunately, somehow the collapsible table source code is not working. I tried it out and they have everything except for a show/hide button which is crucial here. For instance, this is the source code for a collapsible table (click the source code button to see it): The outcome supposed to have a show/hide button right next to the header as shown on http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Table#Collapsible_tables. ChibiPhantom 22:58, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom |style="width:50%; text-align:center;"| |} That didn't work, did it? I copy and pasted the code from here, so why wouldn't it work? :/ SereneChaos 16:31, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I asked what we needed to do to make a collapsible table here. Apparently we need to edit the MediaWiki CSS to enable collapsible tables. SereneChaos 20:08, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I tried editing the MediaWiki:Common.js and the MediaWiki:Common.css, but it didn't work and I have no idea what I'm doing ^^; SereneChaos 20:27, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I've checked both pages and saw that you added the links. I don't know why it doesn't work right now but I'll try the alternative option, that is the dev wiki. I'll try adding this code and see if it works: http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/ShowHide/code.js ChibiPhantom 20:35, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Actually, it didn't work out. The showhide code messed up the rest so I didn't save. I don't know what I'm doing either. ChibiPhantom 20:42, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom We could put a link to Poll Results instead? SereneChaos 21:00, August 16, 2011 (UTC) That's brilliant. We should do that since there's no other choice right now. ChibiPhantom 22:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Wait, they started working?! I'm so confused. -.- I'll try to see if I can make it work on the homepage. SereneChaos 17:17, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I put the results back on the page. SereneChaos 17:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) So... It worked all of a sudden. Then there'll be no more need for Template:Results of the Previous Poll. I'll go ahead and delete it. ChibiPhantom 20:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Template:Character I noticed that there was no template for the characters so I made one based on the customized infobox on the Undertaker page, it's here Template:Character. It's not bad, but not all of the categories apply to all characters (ie. "Aliases" apply only to a few characters) and shouldn't take up room on their page if they don't apply (ie. the infobox, image, and lack of text make Jeremy Rathbone's page look cramped. More infobox would make the problem worse). Is there a way to make a category appear only if text is inputted? I'm not a good coder, so I have no idea if that is possible or how to do that. SereneChaos 17:23, August 24, 2011 (UTC) There is a way to make a template, witch fit to every character: if you use "if" blank field (?) will be invisible. and if you fill (?) this field it will be visible. if you want to, i can help you with it :) i had to do the same thing on my wiki :) our templates looks the same (i hope, that you're not angry because of it). so, you know where you can find me :) [[Użytkownik:Minitsunade|'minitsunade']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Minitsunade|'☆']] 17:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind at all if you copy anything! ^^ I copy and translated (Google translate is my friend =*) the coding from your character template (I hope you don't mind! ^^;). I still need to edit it some more though and make sure all the correct fields are listed. SereneChaos 19:19, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind ;) Friends are to help each other. If i find a way to hide kanji and rimanji in templete I'll tell you about it as soon, as it's possible :) [[User:Minitsunade|'minitsunade']] [[User_talk:Minitsunade|'☆']] 19:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! =D SereneChaos 19:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Random Image In order to make space on the home page, I opt for the removal of the Random Image section since it's basically useless and we already have a link of Random Character on our sidebar. }} 23:11, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom That's true, it has become useless and neglected. It also adds a lot of otherwise unused images to the wiki. If we do decide to delete it, can we leave the template for a while so I can find all the images that are used in it and delete them? SereneChaos 00:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I don't use it either. Hey, if you guys do delete it, can we replace it with like a Featured Quote of the Month. There are some really cool quotes and it'll be awesome if we can feature it on the main page. Also, with that, we have something else to vote for besides the poll and Featured Article of the Month. If you guys agree, I wanna make the template for it and everything! MasterLau 00:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC)MasterLau Ok, I'll wait until you find all the images and delete them. Although, if you want, I'll delete them for you. And Lau, I like the Featured Quote of the Month idea in replacement of the Random Image. If you need some help with the template, feel free to ask. However, we'll have to wait for SereneChaos's approval as the other admin. }} 00:59, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom I like the idea. ^^ Oh, and I just wanted to look through them all while deleting them to see what licensing they have and if they were used anywhere else. SereneChaos 22:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Yay, ok. Meh, right now, I'm just taking quotes from the Kidnapping Arc (so for the next month we can vote for quotes from the Jack the Ripper Arc... yadda yadda). Here are some that you guys can choose from to be put on the homepage right away (I usually choose some that has meaning and are not just one-sentence): "''How many times has this ring witnessed the death of its master? Grandfather... Father... and then... Undoubtedly, I will also become sick and pass away with this ring. How many times has it heard the pain of death? When I close my eyes, I can hear them... those screams." - Ciel Phantomhive OR "I have no interest in currency made by human hands. For I am a demon and a butler. As long as the young master has the sign of the "contract", I am his faithful servant. "Sacrifice". "Desire". And thus, I am bound to my master through the "Contract". Until the time when his soul becomes mine." - Sebastian Michaelis Whatever you don't pick can always be next month's quote :) MasterLau 01:39, September 9, 2011 (UTC)MasterLau Both are good but I like the first one a bit more. }} 01:43, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty! I'll just make it right away since I really just want to cover up that empty spot in the main page. MasterLau 01:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Umm, the quote section turned out pretty short. We need sumthin' else on the main page. Any ideas, haha. There's always could be a Featured Chapter, a Featured Image, a Featured... something. MasterLau 02:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC)MasterLau Are the quotes going to be from both the anime and manga? And should we use the official translations? Oh, and we could include an image from when the quote is given to take up more room. SereneChaos 02:14, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I guess it can be from the manga and anime although I don't remember much from the anime (gotta steal some quotes from the anime characters' pages). Yeah yeah, official translations! Although, where do you get that? And that's a good idea, Serene-chan! We should include an image! I'll do it ASAP but first what size should the picture be? MasterLau 02:18, September 9, 2011 (UTC)MasterLau I gotta go right now :( so I'll upload the pic later. Don't feel forced to do this but if you wanna go ahead and crop and upload the pic of the quote, you can go here: http://www.mangareader.net/102-2011-40/kuroshitsuji/chapter-2.html or http://www.mangareader.net/102-2011-41/kuroshitsuji/chapter-2.html See ya soon!! MasterLau 02:23, September 9, 2011 (UTC)MasterLau Well, you can get official anime translations here or here, but I think you need to be from the US or Canada. Manga wise, you need to have the English volumes. If you don't have them, I do so you can ask me any quote (up to volume 6). ^-^ Overall, the manga translations are pretty similar to what you find online, Yen Press just makes it seem more British. Sure, I can make it. =) SereneChaos 02:39, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, thanks! Although, I don't have the English volumes :( I'll be sure to ask you for translations (up to volume 6 that is). The main page is lookin' good for now. MasterLau 01:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC)Master Lau No problem. ^^ I'll change the quote so you can see some of the difference. SereneChaos 01:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, my God, you're right! This sounds more sophisticated! I like it better with the official translations! Thanks! MasterLau 01:44, September 10, 2011 (UTC)MasterLau Forums Perhaps its time to add another topic besides watercooler help desk and administrative requests on the forums. The next one should be improvements and issues. We need a place that whenever we have an idea to improve this wiki or to address an issue, well have a rightful place to go to besides making a blog post for each one. Blog posts usually get old and neglected after a while but with a forum it lasts. Furthermore we can discuss whats the next slider on the main page is and so on. }} 02:34, September 21, 2011 (UTC) That's a good idea, but how do you make a new forum category? SereneChaos Ill handle it but you basically put Forum:and some title here (similar to how you make a template page). Then you make its page and info. }} 00:49, September 22, 2011 (UTC) It's finished here. }} 01:21, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Article Banner So anyone has any ideas how to make more article banners cuz it's getting kind of repetitive and we should show more characters like Grell Sutcliff, Undertaker, LAU, etc. There was one article banner that linked to one chapter and that was it :( Wow, you've got good timing, I was actually experimented with making some about a week ago. But I defiantly need practice. =P I was thinking of doing one for each chapter's cover, but I probably won't start until I get good at it. SereneChaos 02:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, good timing, eh? What do you do to make it? Do you need any help? You pretty much only need to crop an image (possibly scale it, although I try to avoid doing that) and add text. Picking a color for the text has been the hard part because you need to pick a similar color to the image, but if it's to similar you can't see it. I'm not sure what font is used on the banners; the closes I've been able to find in '''Perpetua Bold'. You could probably make them in MS Paint, but I think it's easier to try multiple different things in GIMP (a free image editing program). I could probably use some help, so if you feel like experimenting, go right ahead! =D SereneChaos 02:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks! Do you have to register for GIMP? I'll try my best to help starting tomorrow, and I'll show you my results as soon as possible! :D Lauuul what's with the emphasis of Lau's name hm?? >:D This sounds fun, I might join in making some banners if my laptop allows me to :) Edit: Actually no I can't, my laptop won't let me download GIMP T.T --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:27, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Nope, you just have to download. =) Tsumi, it sounds like your laptop is paranoid. But that's probably a good thing. xD I tried making this Grell one, but I'm not sure I like the words. :/ SereneChaos 01:27, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Clap, clap, clap, clap, Serene-chan. The Grell one looks amazing. Period. I have no problem with the font, haha. @Tsumi-chan, lauuuul, so you catch on quick! I love the devil face you always make: >:D Hahaha, it reminds me of my face when I'm about to blackmail someone~ And hahaha, sorry about your paranoid laptop. I dunno if I could use GIMP but I'll try my best. Keep it up, Serene-chan! Serene, that Grell one was awesome! Keep up the good job :D and @Lau, lauul yah I love making those devil faces too >:D It also reminds me of the face I make when I'm planning something evil... and then my friends are like... "Oh no... be careful guys, she's planning something again..." xD >:D Mwahaha ok I'll stop xD Yeh, my laptop is paranoid T.T --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 09:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Featured Quote Serene-chan (or anyone with the official translations), can you find the proper translations for current featured quote of the month of October?